


Public Displays of Affection

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Made Up Planets, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Political Alliances, Political galas, Political meetings, Porn With Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Worldbuilding, empress au, mitaka is a little horny for the empress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: While visiting a planet with a culture very different from their own, Emperor Ren, Empress Cetrye and General Hux take a few risks that would ruin their reputations on any planet except this one.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I completely made up this planet and also this oneshot wasn’t originally supposed to be this long. Hope you enjoy.  
> Happy Valentine’s Day!

While most meetings with governments were just to meet ambassadors and make political agreements, the governments that went all out in celebration were often the most fun. Learning new customs, engaging with the culture and interacting with their subjects was always  _ fascinating  _ for the rulers.

There were always the planets with customs  _ far  _ different from the regulations within the First Order. These planets fascinated all of the members of the court.

This planet, however, was different even from others in the past. Aclonix treated taboo subjects with high regard.

“Stars! I didn’t realize this place even existed. Let alone what some of their customs were,” Lita said, reading about the planet from a dossier sent to her datapad.

“What are they?” Kylo asked, continuing to get ready to go train before they had to start preparing for their trip.

“They’re  _ incredibly  _ open about sex and, get this, they have a tradition for higher politicians to attend private events to indulge in their sexual desires after the more public events have finished. Do you think  _ we’ll  _ have to attend one?”

Kylo was intrigued by this. He would love to attend such an event. The anonymity opposing the sheer publicity of it all sent a shiver down his spine.

“I have to go now. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Kiss, please?” Lita had asked him for kisses that way for  _ years.  _ Even before being in the First Order she had done it. Kylo leaned down over the sofa and Lita grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down into a kiss.

Armitage entered their quarters, his shift having just ended. Kylo gave him a kiss first before heading off to work with the Knights.

“Shower and then get some sleep,” Lita told Armitage after giving him a kiss in greeting.

He was set to go with them to Aclonix. They left early the next cycle.

Beyond the customs of the planet, she was mostly worried about Telan. The ambassador had been clear that no children were to attend the events, which was now obvious as to why he had said that. That didn’t mean Telan couldn’t come planetside with them, though. He could stay in the embassy with someone. Maybe Dopheld would be interested!

Lita shot him a message with all the details before heading into the bedroom to wait for Armitage to finish his shower.

Once Armitage was in bed, Lita let him lay his head on her chest as he dozed, giving him soft kisses along his hairline while she read. A notification popped up on her datapad. 

Dopheld agreed to join them! Lita thanked him before informing Kylo about their slight change in plans, excited that they would be able to bring Telan along and know he’d be well taken care of.

Armitage was already awake by the time Kylo got back from training and went to shower.

“I’ll sleep more tonight,” he insisted when Lita urged him to go back to bed. “There’s still much to prepare for regarding our trip. You’ve done your research?”

“Yes but I have to warn you about the planet’s social atmosphere.”

“Oh? Why is that, darling?”

Lita made sure Telan was still playing with Millie in the living room as she pulled Armitage into the bedroom.

“Very open about sex. And it’s tradition for them to… host orgies after large events. We may be expected to go.” Lita laid a hand on his chest, getting up on her toes to kiss Armitage’s cheek. “But maybe you could wear that shirt I found for you? To the gala?”

Lita had found an absolutely  _ gorgeous  _ shirt for Armitage the last time she had gone planetside. After he had given it his approval, she brought it back for him as a gift. The shirt had reminded her a little of his greatcoat, but it was meant to be worn buttoned and off the shoulders. When she had brought it back to him, Armitage had tried it on and blushed while Lita kissed his exposed shoulders and collarbones, all while telling him how handsome he looked in it.

“I will bring my uniform and that shirt. To prepare for the possibility of… bad weather.”

He was a little self conscious about wearing that shirt in such a public place. Lita assured him that he looked handsome in it but he still doubted his appearance.

Lita nodded before opening her closet. She already had an idea of what to wear for the gala and following party, knowing it should be something easy to get in and out of, but they still had a meeting beforehand.

Then again, the meeting wasn’t formal and the gala would be. Kylo could get away with wearing the same outfit all day, but Lita couldn’t. It didn’t feel right. Armitage was usually in the same boat, using two uniforms, one standard and one formal, or something similar to his uniform.

Their transport left early the next cycle. Everything had been neatly packed and Ellaria had promised to go check on Millicent after her shifts. Telan had made her promise. She had already planned on doing it but he was insistent only Ellaria could do it.

Mitaka met them at the hangar. He was excited to join them. Mitaka was often invited to go places with the court, but he usually stayed behind to keep an eye on things around the ship.

“Thank you, Dopheld, for coming with us on such short notice,” Lita said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s not a problem at all! I’m actually thrilled you asked. I’ve heard much about Aclonix. Their customs are… very different from what I’m used to. There’s a man I attended the Academy with from there. Ellaria knows him quite well.”

Lita knew what he meant by that. Ellaria, before even entertaining the thought of her ex-husband, had hooked up with quite a few people. Mitaka, one of her only friends at the time, was also on that list of people. Surprisingly, nothing had changed between them.

Armitage had his eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of his nose as they travelled. He hated small vessels, preferring to be on a star destroyer or on a planet.

Kylo was reading the dossier while Lita leaned against his arm. She had filled him in about everything and he  _ had  _ read it on his own already, but he still wanted to read through it one last time.

Aclonix was a beautiful planet. Two suns were out and they had five moons. The climate was a perfect midway point. Not too hot or cool and full of fragrant and flowering plants. Armitage had read this in his own research and received a medication to prevent himself from having an allergic reaction. It was working pretty well.

The ambassador who received them, opened his arms when he saw the small entourage.

“Emperor Ren, Empress Cetrye, welcome to Aclonix.”

The standard greeting was a kiss on the cheek. He lingered a little too long with both of them before pulling back and bowing.

“You’re both even more  _ beautiful  _ in person than in the holos I’ve seen. And your son! Absolutely adorable.”

“What do you say,  _ ad’ika?”  _ Lita asked, gently squeezing Telan’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Telan said softly, still hiding slightly behind Lita.

“You’re very welcome.” He turned his attention to Armitage and Dopheld. “Mitaka? I haven’t seen you since the Academy! And General Hux, I never made your acquaintance, but I knew your sister very well.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Milo Adon, the ambassador, was definitely not what Lita had expected. Yes, he was a little too intimate for a stranger, but this place was much different from the First Order, where a chaste kiss on the hand was considered unseemly. He just seemed a little more subdued than how his holocalls and messages had made him seem. Perhaps it was just early or he was saving the rest of his energy.

They took a stop at the embassy to drop off Dopheld and Telan with their belongings.

“We’ll be back soon, I promise,” Lita said, kissing Telan’s forehead.

“Buir,” he complained when lipstick got on his forehead. Lita laughed softly, taking off her glove to wipe it away.

“Behave for Commander Mitaka,” Kylo said.

“Yes, Dad.”

Armitage followed Lita and Kylo out to where Milo was waiting for them.

“General, how is your sister?”

“Supreme Leader Hux has been doing well.” He had a feeling this man was interested in other aspects of her life.

“Last I heard she had married that Pryde boy. Varric.” He said it with disdain, which wasn’t an uncommon occurrence.

“Ellaria and Varric divorced years ago.”

“She’s single?” He was suddenly excited at the idea of Ellaria being available to him once again.

“No, remarried. To a woman.”

“Oh! I had no idea she had an interest in women.”

“Ambassador Adon, if you attended the Academy, how did you manage to never serve?” Lita asked. She figured this was one of the last conversations Armitage would want to have. 

“My talents were required here. After my father passed away, I was called back to take over his position.”

Milo led most of the meeting. Aclonix had been allied with the Old Empire and the First Order already.

“We’ll provide an area for training your soldiers. We experience multiple seasons here on Aclonix to different severities, dependent on location. How does that sound, General?”

“The Stormtrooper Program needs to be trained on all sorts of terrain and conditions. We accept your offer.”

Lita was perched on Kylo’s lap, which had been encouraged greatly by the ambassadors who were present. They had seen them sit that way in a few published holos.

One of Kylo’s hands was positioned high up on Lita’s thigh while the other held onto her waist.

He had thought about her since the moment they woke up. He had watched her get ready. Carefully styling her hair and applying makeup before she had caught him watching and blown him a kiss, beckoning Kylo closer before giving him a soft kiss, nipping at his lower lip when they both pulled away. Kylo had watched her get dressed, teeth clenching slightly when he watched her put on such a tight pair of pants and blouse over a pretty set of dark red lingerie Armitage had gotten for her. He could see the edge of her bra peeking out from under her blouse now.

Kylo shifted Lita on his lap slightly and she dug her fingers into his shoulder to stabilize herself.

_ Oh.  _

He was  _ painfully _ hard. Luckily the meeting was almost over.

“For our Emperor and Empress, we have a gift! Our finest spirit, a gin infused with our local flowers, which are a natural aphrodisiac. You passed our largest metropolitan garden of their tree on your way into the city.” Ambassador Adon passed the bottle to Lita and she leaned forward slightly, subtly grinding down against Kylo. He grabbed her hip, adjusting them again as a way to press his erection up against her. She inspected the light pink liquid, the frosted glass slightly obscuring the little flakes of gold floating inside. 

“It is good luck here on Aclonix to enjoy… physical intimacy before any large event. Will the three of you be needing anything? General, perhaps I could send company to your room in the embassy? What are your tastes in a sexual partner? I’ll find someone right away.”

“No, thank you, Ambassador.”

Milo noticed the way the Empress carefully watched Hux and caught on.

“Of course. Well, don’t let us delay your preparations for tonight’s gala and the event after. And let us know if you’ll need anything.”

The embassy wasn’t a far walk. Kylo was walking at such a fast pace that Lita practically had to jog to keep up with him.

“Kylo,  _ cyare,  _ please slow down a little.”

He didn’t answer, continuing towards the embassy. The soldiers stationed outside opened the door when they saw the rulers and Hux approaching.

Mitaka met them at the entrance.

“Your majesties, I hope you don’t mind but Telan wanted to take a nap after all the travel and getting up early.”

“No problem at all. Thank you, Dopheld,” Lita whispered, kissing his cheek. “Please just make sure, when he does wake up, that he doesn’t come into our room if the door is closed.”

Mitaka blushed, knowing exactly what she meant.

“Yes, your majesty.”

Kylo was practically undressing Lita by the time they were crossing through the sitting room, starting to unbutton her blouse as he backed her into the bedroom. Mitaka averted his eyes as he went to sit on one of the plush sofas. Armitage closed the door behind him, starting to take his greatcoat and gloves off.

“Kylo, I believe I read somewhere that bite marks and bruises are practically expected at events. Perhaps the Empress would benefit from such a thing.”

Kylo didn’t need to be told twice. He pinned Lita down onto the bed, mouth finding her pulse before sinking his teeth into her skin.

“Armitage, take off the top of your uniform,” Lita said softly, hissing as Kylo sucked a little too hard at part of her neck. “Ouch!”

“Sorry, love,” Kylo murmured, gently kissing that spot. He let Lita up and she went to where Armitage was sitting on the bed, beginning to kiss and bite at his neck, drawing soft gasps from his lips.

“Sweetheart, could I fuck you?” Kylo asked as his hands reached to find any exposed flesh he could. Lita pulled away from Armitage’s collarbone long enough to breathe out her permission before Kylo’s hands moved down to undo her pants and underwear, pulling them down around her thighs.

Kylo reached down and adjusted his robes before opening his pants to free his already hard cock. He teased her entrance with the head before pushing inside.

Lita gasped, fingers digging into Armitage’s shoulder and her head falling against his chest.

“Be gentle with her, love. We don’t want to tire her out too much before tonight,” Armitage warned Kylo, supporting Lita against his chest as Kylo began to thrust.

“What about you,  _ cyare?”  _ she asked, leaning up to kiss Armitage.

“I can wait, my darling. I don’t want to exhaust you.” When she opened her mouth to argue, Armitage placed a finger to her lips. “You’re so good for us, my love. I’ll get plenty of time with you later.”

Lita’s eyes rolled back as Kylo gave a particularly hard thrust, pressing her up against Armitage. He was hard, almost frustratingly so, and the sound of Lita and Kylo’s moans didn’t help at all. Armitage reached down between them, rubbing tight circles around Lita’s clit. She grasped at his undershirt as Kylo pulled her back against his hips, cumming inside her.

“Fuck,” Kylo gasped, flopping down on the bed. Lita was already starting to dress herself again. She inspected her neck in the mirror.

“Won’t be able to hide these for a while.”

Mitaka’s cheeks were tinged pink when Lita exited the bedroom.

“Everything ok, Commander?”

“Yes, your majesty. The walls are just very thin here.”

“Oh! I’m  _ so _ sorry, Dopheld.”

Mitaka shifted in his seat slightly as Lita went to the kitchen to make some caf for herself before getting ready. 

Armitage left the room next, hearing Lita in the kitchen. Mitaka glanced down at his lap as Hux passed by.

Lita couldn’t reach the caf up on the top shelf. She huffed in frustration as the tip of her nails grazed the can. Armitage came up behind her, pressing Lita slightly into the counter as he reached up to grab the canister, pressing it into her hands. In doing this, he bit back a moan as his erection rubbed against her backside.

“Armitage, please let me help you. That can’t possibly be comfortable.”

“Kylo already offered to assist me.”

Lita turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You two do that while I get ready.” Lita stepped into the living room while Hux worked on the caf. “Dopheld, would you like some caf as well?”

“No, thank you, your majesty.”

“Are you alright? You seem uncomfortable.”

He was trying to focus on anything but the marks on her neck and what he had heard of her moans. And the similar marks he had seen on Hux’s neck.

“Perfectly fine, your majesty.”

“You don’t have to be formal with me all the time. We’re friends, Dopheld.”

He nodded, cheeks burning.

Lita went into the bedroom.

“Kylo,  _ cyare,  _ would you like any caf?”

“Please, love.”

Mitaka released the breath he had been holding when Lita went back into the kitchen.

_ Stars,  _ he adored his friends. Perhaps a little too much. He’d never act on it, of course. Mitaka could admire them from afar. But sometimes it was difficult with the flirty looks the Empress sometimes threw his way.

After the caf was finished, Telan joined his parents and Mitaka in the living room. He sat between Lita and Kylo, who sat on one side of Mitaka. Armitage was in one of the soft velvet armchairs.

“Buir, can I try some?” Telan asked, seeing the cup in Lita’s hand.

“I don’t think you’ll like it,  _ ad’ika.”  _ She leaned down to kiss his temple. “But I can get you something else from the kitchen if you’d like.”

Telan’s eyes lit up and Lita stood, offering him her hand before taking him to the kitchen.

“The ambassador must have left this specially for you and your papa!” she exclaimed, grabbing a container from the freezer. “It’s your favorite.” It was some type of pink ice cream made from fruits that were rather easy to get in this system. Armitage loved it and Telan did as well.

“Be careful with that. I have to go get ready.”

Armitage and Kylo were already back in the bedroom.

“Dopheld, please make sure he’s in bed at a decent hour. I’ll call you on the commlink between events.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

Lita disappeared into the bedroom where Armitage was sprawled on the bed with Kylo between his legs. Armitage had one hand tangled in Kylo’s hair.

Kylo gagged a little around Armitage’s cock when Lita began to undress.

“Such a good boy,  _ cyare.  _ Treating our general so well.” They both moaned, Hux’s fingers digging into the sheets.

“Fuck,  _ Kylo.” _

Kylo pulled off of Armitage’s dick, a self satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

“Kiss me,” Kylo said. Lita glanced at them out of the corner of her eye as Hux rolled his eyes and pulled Kylo up for a kiss.

Lita was bent over slightly, trying to fasten the sheath to her thigh before grabbing her gown from the closet.

“That’s pretty,” Kylo said, coming up behind Lita as she adjusted and fastened the dress properly. It was deep red silk with sleeves that left her shoulder completely exposed. She adjusted it to ensure her chest was appropriately covered.

“I think it’s a little too close to being a dressing gown.”

“No, love, it’s fine.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I’m going to finish getting ready.”

Kylo was fixing his hair in the mirror, getting rid of any knots.

Armitage slipped into the refresher. He  _ was  _ wearing that shirt Lita had gotten him. Once he had gotten it to lay properly along his shoulders, it did look rather nice. When he emerged, Lita looked thrilled that he actually decided to wear it.

Kylo, as opposed to his partners, was almost completely covered.

“We have to go or we’ll be late. I can’t sit and wait for you two to finish eye-fucking one another,” Kylo said, breaking them out of their reverie. Lita took his hand, letting Kylo lead them out of the room. They said their good-byes to Telan and Dopheld before leaving the embassy.

The venue was  _ gorgeous.  _ Decorated in gold and deep pinks. The flowers from the trees were used to decorate the ballroom. Ambassador Adon received them at the door, a man who seemed slightly older on his arm.

“Your majesties, you look splendid. General Hux, you as well. Come along, everyone is thrilled to see you.”

Between each person they met, Kylo’s hand sank lower on Lita’s back, trying to sneak a grab at her behind until Lita grabbed his hands.

“Dance with me?”

Kylo led her to where others were already dancing.

“Love you,” Lita murmured, kissing him softly as they danced.

“Love you, too.”

She and Kylo rarely danced. It screwed with his head too much. Lita was also a little thrown off by dancing. Armitage was skilled and would lead either of them when he danced. He was an excellent dancer. 

That gin from the flowers tasted  _ excellent _ , they came to find out after their dance. Lita was a little more carefree with her displays of affection, which Kylo appreciated.

“Mm, Kylo, a little too much,” she warned as his hands slid up her waist and he grabbed her breasts. Lita moved his hands back to her waist, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Milo asked. He was a little disheveled but not by much. Just some hair out of place.

“Very much so, Ambassador, thank you.”

He handed her a small card with an address written on it.

“The address to the event after. If you plan on coming.”

“We’ll be there,” Armitage said, tucking the card into his pocket when Lita gave it to him. He pressed a kiss to Lita’s shoulder after Milo left. They were all buzzing with excitement at the idea.

It was late when the gala ended. They all stood outside before heading to the second event.

Armitage lit up a cigarra, exhaling a plume of smoke into the air while Lita called Dopheld.

“Is everything alright there?”

“Yes. Telan is in bed. We had a very nice dinner earlier.”

Dopheld’s voice was strained.

“Are you alright?” Lita asked. “I’m glad to hear about Telan, but I’m worried about you, Dopheld. You’ve seemed out of it all day.”

He groaned softly, then softly smacked his head for doing so.

“Everything’s fine. Just a little worn out from travel. Lita, I promise you I’m fine.”

“If you say so, I trust you,” Lita said. “Thank you and don’t wait up for us.”

Lita ended the call.

“He’s getting off to the idea of you,” Kylo said suddenly. “He wants to fuck you and Armitage. I heard his thoughts.”

“That’s ridiculous, Kylo!”

He and Armitage felt a little smug. Mitaka was their friend of course, but knowing he wanted  _ their  _ wife was a little bit of a boost to their egos.

The building’s windows were all heavily shaded when they arrived, but a red glow came from the windows. The lighting inside was dim, the red lights allowing a little anonymity. Soft moans and the sounds of skin slapping against skin could be heard from all corners of the room. Gauzy curtains separated different areas, which were sunken into the floor into shallow pits. Milo caught their eye, giving them a small wave before his partner pulled him back down.

“Shall we find somewhere?” Armitage asked from behind Kylo, kissing his neck. There was one corner with only three other people. Armitage pulled Lita down to straddle his hips after he sat against the edge of the pit. “May I?” he asked, fingers brushing against the tie around Lita’s waist that held her dress shut.

“Please!” She was needy, voice breathy and soft as Armitage tugged at the tie, pushing the dress open and running his fingertips along her skin. Lita rolled her hips down against his, giving Armitage her pleading eyes and pouting at him.

“Armitage,  _ please.” _

He flipped them over, pinning Lita to the floor.

“Beg. Beg for me.”

“Armitage-” He raised an eyebrow. “General Hux, please fuck me. I want you.”

Lita reached down, starting to unfasten his pants to free his already hard cock. 

Kylo watched as Armitage slid inside her, drawing moans from both of them. Kylo groaned softly as he began to stroke himself through his trousers. He was a little anxious about being so exposed.

Armitage’s hand ran along Lita’s jaw as he leaned down to press gentle kisses along her jaw.

“I love you, my darling.”

Lita’s nails dug into his bare shoulders as his cock struck her front wall, a soft cry falling from her lips.

“I love you, too. Mm, oh!  _ Harder!” _

Armitage braced one hand beside Lita’s head, thrusting harder into her, drawing slightly louder moans and sighs from her lips. Her nails left red lines along his shoulders as he reached down between them, rubbing tight circles around her clit.

“Cum for me. Be the good girl I know you are.”

Lita’s eyes rolled back as she arched up against him, letting out a sob of pleasure as she came. Armitage wasn’t far behind, finishing on Lita’s stomach before bending down to lick his own cum off her skin. Kylo had undone his pants, slowly stroking his cock as he watched Lita and Armitage. Hux pulled Lita to sit up.

“I think Emperor Ren might be in need of your attention,” he murmured, kissing her cheek. She slowly moved closer to Kylo, giving him soft kisses along his jaw and neck.

“Do you want help with that?”

He whined, nodding his head before pulling Lita onto his lap. She dragged the head of his cock along her entrance before sinking down on him, lips parted as a low moan came out. Kylo grabbed onto her hips as Lita began to ride him. His breathing was shaky, eyes rolling back.

“Oh, Kylo!”

“Lita- fuck! Just like that, sweetheart,” he groaned, burying his face in Lita’s neck to breathe in the smell of her perfume. “Love you so much. Fuck, you feel good.”

“I love you, too. Oh!”

Armitage came to kneel behind Lita, his hand dropping between her and Kylo to rub her clit. Tears sprang to her eyes from the pleasure, a few sliding down her cheeks.

“Kylo! Gonna cum soon.”

“That’s it, sweetheart, cum on my cock. Good girl.”

Lita’s eyes rolled back, her jaw slack as she leaned back against Armitage’s shoulder. Kylo fucked her through her orgasm, his own following shortly after.

The others in their area gave them a small wave after having watched them for most of the time.

“What time is it?” Lita asked.

“0300 hours,” one of the women said.

“Oh, we need to get back,” Lita told Kylo and Armitage, resting between them. She stood, fixing her dress as Hux and Kylo both made sure they were decent as well.

“Have a good night,” Lita said to the three women in their area. Ambassador Adon was leaving as well.

“Enjoy yourselves?” he asked as they stepped into the cool night air. All five moons were out, in different stages in their cycles.

“Very much so,” Kylo replied.

“Sleep well, your majesties, General.”

“You as well, Ambassador.”

There was still a light on in the sitting room when they arrived back at the embassy. Dopheld was half asleep on the couch. He jolted awake as they tried to get into the bedroom.

“Did we wake you?” Lita whispered.

“No, your majesty,” he lied. “How was your night?”

“Absolutely wonderful. Go to bed, Dopheld. Thank you for helping us out with Telan.”

Once the bedroom door was shut, Lita began to strip out of her dress, kicking her boots off before going into the adjoining refresher to clean herself up. Armitage and Kylo just undressed before collapsing onto the bed, both too tired to think about doing anything else. 

Lita joined them after washing up and changing into pajamas. She climbed between them, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead before going to sleep.


End file.
